


Strength

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alexander Lightwood always had one undeniable skill: he knows how to surround himself with the things he may be lacking, to pull from them and lean on them as needed, to create an advantage that leaves him victorious despite not being the strongest factor in play.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664110
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the collection's seventh card: Strength. A pride of lions roar together as they stalk through the tall grass. Behind them stands a figure, legs in a sturdy wide stance, unmoved. 
> 
> Though lions are fearsome animals, the Strength card is not necessarily always about a show of force. It is about conquering your fears in order to tackle the obstacles one may face. Sometimes, it’s even about showing restraint and having the maturity to handle a situation with some sense of self-control. Or perhaps solving a problem by simply having patience. Strength is about knowing when to pull out the big guns and when a softer touch is required.
> 
> And (as a bonus challenge I set for myself) focused on [this stunning Shadowhunter's Tarot set's Strength:](https://twitter.com/SERAPHERZ/status/1159791401342652421?s=20) Alec Lightwood

Alexander Lightwood knows was never the strongest person by any normal association of the word.

He isn’t the strongest fighter in a battle - that’s reserved for Jace.

He isn’t the strongest at chasing his own happiness in spite of what people might think of him - that’s reserved for Isabelle.

He isn’t the strongest presence in a room, commanding attention simply by existing - that’s reserved for Magnus.

But Alexander Lightwood always had one undeniable skill: he knows how to surround himself with the things he may be lacking, to pull from them and lean on them as needed, to _create_ an advantage that leaves him victorious despite not being the strongest factor in play.

He keeps his distance in a battle, covering with his bow and arrow from afar where he’s the most useful, taking out more demons than those up close could ever hope to match, able to see everything at once and strategize accordingly rather than being caught up in the one thing right in front of him. Trusting him for cover, Alec allows Jace to be even more effective, perfect complements of each other’s strengths in battle.

He knows how to lean on Isabelle’s fondness of Downwolrders and constant challenging of what’s expected of her versus what she wants to do for herself, using it as not only a source of information when needed but also as an inspiration for the steps he starts to take in that direction himself. Trusting him to defend her and stand by her every step of the way, Alec’s support encourages her to grow and flourish into the person she’s meant to be.

He learns how to let Magnus reel people in with the flash and glamor and then seamlessly slide himself into the spotlight beside him, sometimes to share, sometimes just to support, other times to take it over himself to promote and advocate for things he might not have an audience for on his own. And if it’s too much he knows that Magnus is always there to take it back and let him slip away to recharge or recover.

Alexander Lightwood may not be the _strongest_ at any singular thing at any given time but that’s always been just fine by him. He knows that his strength comes from patience and understanding, from being able to take a step back and boost others to a mutual victory rather than rushing in on his own.

So when he moves to Idris and hears the whispers, the worries that he isn’t going to last, that he’s too young, too inexperienced… that he isn’t _strong enough_ for this level of politics and responsibility. He heard it all before when he became Head of the Institute and he’s sure he’ll hear it again, and again, and again.

Alec knows they’re waiting for him to snap, to say or do something rash to ‘prove himself’, but they aren’t going to get that from him.

What the Shadow World needs now isn’t the same antiquated, misguided brute strength they’re used to exerting… they just don’t realize it yet, but they will. It’s all coming together with each small choice he makes and all he can do is smile that confident, knowing smile of his as he watches it all finally start to fall into place.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
